Mess I Made songfic
by HilaryDroxursox
Summary: Oneshot.Gordo gets an invitation to a friend's wedding. Song is "Mess I Made" by Parachute. Please R&R! I thnk this is a really sweet fic! :


**A/N: See, told you I was posting a songfic! :) I changed the song and plot, though. The song is "Mess I Made" by Parachute. Please R&R. Enjoy! BTW…**_**italics**_** are flashbacks and **_***italics and stars* **_**are song lyrics. **

_*Should've kissed you there  
>I should've held your face<br>I should've watched those eyes  
>Instead of run in place<br>I should've called you out  
>I should've said your name*<em>

Gordo stared at the card in his hand. A wedding invitation. There, scrawled out in her perfect, bubbly handwriting was an invitation to her wedding. It had only been a year. Was he that easy to get over?

"_Maybe we should try?" He asked. His voice was followed by a pregnant pause in the conversation. He stared at the 16 year old blonde next to him. She sighed and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. _

"_What if it doesn't work?" Lizzie asked, turning to look at him. "I don't want to lose you altogether."_

"_I'm not going anywhere."_

"_But you might change your mind."_

"_I won't." Another awkward silence. "So, yes or no?"_

_She shook her head slightly as if to clear her thoughts and looked up at the starry sky. "Let's try it," she finally said, her voice filled with confidence. "Let's try it." _

_*I should've turned around  
>I should've looked again<br>But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
>I 'm staring at the mess I made<br>I 'm staring at the mess I made  
>As you turn, you take your heart and walk away*<em>

"Don't beat yourself up over the past," he told himself, "It doesn't matter now. You promised you wouldn't leave…now you have to be here for her. He sighed, trying to push all the memories out of his mind. Then, with shaky hands, Gordo dialed the RSVP number.

"Hello?" a female voice answered. Gordo thought he might lose his cool and break down right then and there, but took a deep breath. _Be who you promised to be, _his conscience nagged. "Hello?" the woman's voice said again.

"Lizzie?" Gordo asked.

"This is her."

"Um…It's Gordo. I got your invitation."

"Oh, Gordo, hi. That's great! Can you come?"

"Huh?"

"Can you _come_? To the wedding?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Thanks for thinking of me, Liz."

"You're my best friend. I'd hate it if you didn't come to my wedding."

How much of a best friend could he be when we was 2,000 miles away? "Well, I'd be crazy not to come."

She laughed, but it sounded more nervous than happy. "I'll see you in a few weeks, then?"

"Yeah, see you." He hung up, the click of the phone being set back onto its cradle seemed to finalize the whole thing. He was going to the wedding of his Ex. A girl he never got over.

_*Should've held my ground  
>I could've been redeemed*<em>

_She looked absolutely stunning. The red dress she was wearing showed her off perfectly. Like she was a model. _

_She cocked her head to the side. "Are you okay, Gordo?"_

"_Yeah, just fine. I got you this." He held out a corsage of white roses; they were her favorite flower._

"_Mmmm, they're gorgeous," she held them up to her nose, taking in their sweet scent. _

"_I thought you'd like them." _

"_I do. And, Gordo, you look great."_

"_Thanks." He tried to muster up the words to tell her just how beautiful she really looked. "You look like an angel."_

_She glowed. "Really?" _

"_Really." He reached out and took her hand. "Ready to go?" _

"_Ready." And they headed off to their senior prom._

Gordo sighed. The good times he and Lizzie had had as a couple were haunting his memories, but the effect of the bad times they had had were staring him in the face. They had been 18 when they had broken up and now, a year later at age 19, she was getting married. _Getting married. And Gordo was going to the wedding. _

_*For every second chance  
>That changed its mind on me<br>I should've spoken up*_

He sifted through the clothes in his closet, which mostly consisted of T-shirts and ripped up jeans. But there, in the back, was a plain white button up shirt and black suit coat with matching slacks. He grabbed them and folded them as neatly as possible. It took all the emotional strength he had to zip his suitcase, then even more to drive to the airport. As he walked through security, something kept telling him to turn back, but Gordo drowned out that voice. Lizzie had always been there for him, he needed to be there for her.

She looked gorgeous. The white gown flattered her _very _well, and her hair and makeup was precise. Gordo didn't approach her, though. He just took a seat and waited for the ceremony to start.

_*I should've proudly claimed  
>That oh my head's to blame<br>For all my heart's mistakes  
>But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made<br>I 'm staring at the mess I made  
>I 'm staring at the mess I made<br>As you turn, you take your heart and walk away  
>And it's you, and it's you<br>And it's you, and it's you  
>And it's falling down, as you walk away*<em>

"_Gordo, we need to talk."_

"_Is everything okay?" Gordo asked, sitting down next to her. She slowly shook her head. "What's wrong?"_

"_I think we need to break up. I still love you, but I mean, you hardly have time to spend with me anymore, and all these other girls are always flirting with you. I just can't handle it, anymore. I'm sorry." She gingerly put her hand on his knee. _Say something, _Gordo thought. But he was too shocked to say anything. He was trying to graduate a year early, and had become completely oblivious to how Lizzie might feel about it all. "I have to go, Gordo," she said, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek. She stood up and paused briefly to look for any sign of emotion on his face. She wiped away a stray tear and turned to leave. Lizzie was gone. _I could fix this, _Gordo thought, but he couldn't follow her. It was like he was frozen to the spot. His heart felt numb. This was too much._

_*And it's on me now, as you go _

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
>I 'm staring at the mess I made<br>I 'm staring at the mess I made  
>As you turn, you take your heart and walk away<br>And it's falling down, as you walk away  
>And it's on me now, as you go*<em>

Music started to erupt from the orchestra. Gordo didn't pay much attention to anything. His sub-conscience briefly recognized that Miranda was walking down the aisle as the maid of honor. He made a mental note to talk to her at the reception. "Does anyone have a reason why these two shouldn't be married?" The pastor asked. Lizzie and her fiancé glanced around the audience nervously. _Yes, _Gordo thought, _I have a million reasons why they shouldn't get married. Just some of those things I'll take to the grave with me. _He wanted to stand up and object to the ceremony, but he was frozen again. He hated that feeling. "You may now kiss the bride." Gordo couldn't bear to look. "For the first time in public: Mr. and Mrs. Smith!" The audience cheered and clapped.

Gordo glanced around the reception hall. He had tried to have a conversation with Miranda, but all she had time for was a sympathetic hug before she had to leave. He finally decided to get in line to shake hands with the bride and groom. Before his turn, he pulled out a VCR tape. He had filled it with old pictures of the three amigos as a special wedding present. He got up to the front of the line. "Gordo!" Lizzie said, shocked. As if she hadn't expected to see him there.

"Congratulations, Lizzie," he said simply, and put the tape in her hands. He turned to leave. This time, _he _was taking _his _heart and walking away, even though he didn't want to. Something deep inside him said that he _had _to walk away, and that everything would be okay. He would be okay.

_*But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
>I 'm staring at the mess I made<br>I 'm staring at the mess I made  
>As you turn, you take your heart and walk away*<br>_

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! I had a ton of fun writing this, (even though it wasn't an LG…I know…I'm kind of disappointed in myself) and hope you guys enjoyed it! Please Review! :) My other story will be updated tomorrow or Saturday. **


End file.
